The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for detecting gripping force associated with holding and swinging sports equipment for transmitting energy generated by a sports participant to a movable object with conservation of maximum energy. More specifically the invention relates to an assembly for detecting the gripping force applied to the handle of an elongate sports implement, such as a golf club, tennis racket, hockey stick, and the like, comparing the gripping force to a previously determined optimum gripping force and signaling any difference between the two.
In the many and varied pursuits of sports and athletics, the drive for improved performance has been aided significantly by the use of feedback to show participants how to relate their technique to achievement of a desired objective. A video camera, for example, may be used in individual sports, such as golf, tennis, and hockey to reveal how a change in body position can be effective in overcoming a weakness in a particular aspect of a chosen, sport. Use of such feedback frequently aids in the development of fundamental actions required for successful participation in a selected sporting activity. Beyond the fundamentals, which can often be appreciated visually, there are subtleties of technique that may have to be sensed in some other way.
Physical activity directed towards achievement in sports often relies upon muscle memory. Muscle memory involves the performance of movement or action accompanied by a desired outcome. A person performing the movement or action thereby recognized how it feels to execute movement that results in a successful outcome. The use of muscle memory allows an individual to experience the subtleties of movement that make the difference between an average result and a superior result.
A number of sporting activities depend upon the transfer of energy from one object to another using an assortment of implements and projectiles. Baseball, for example, uses the energy from a moving, swinging bat to drive a ball away from the bat when there is contact between the two. Similarly, a hockey puck will ricochet from a swinging hockey stick. and a golf ball will be launched by contact with the head of an accelerating golf club. In each case, the hand position and amount of force that a player exerts to grip the bat, stick or club will influence the resultant velocity between the implements of a bat and a ball and the direction in which the ball releases from the bat. It is also recognized that an individual""s performance may often times be improved by changing the grip pressure of the hand or hands on the handle of the sports implement.
In search of a home run or the fastest slap shot or the longest drive, players may refine their technique, for greater velocity and distance, by consulting with a sports expert and by using any one of a number of training devices. A wide variety of training devices are known for improving swing fundamentals related especially to the sports of golf and tennis. Training devices may employ means for measuring the magnitude of a signal produced during performance of a given sport. Measurement of a signal usually includes an arrangement or means that provides feedback, often audio feedback, when a signal exceeds a set level. U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,118 refers to a golf swing training device comprising a modified golf club grip. The shaft of the club, in the grip area, includes openings machined in the shaft to accommodate a pair of pressure sensitive transducers. A player gripping the modified grip holds the club so that a pressure transducer is located beneath each of the player""s hands. Wires from the transducers exit from the terminal portion of the grip for connection to a monitor that includes a recorder of hand pressure changes occurring during execution of a golf swing. The connecting cord, used between an external recorder and the golf grip, is at risk of becoming entangled with the golfer""s arms during the back swing during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,034 describes a golf grip attachment that preferably wraps around the shaft of a golf club. The attachment comprises a sandwich structure having foam separators between metallic strips. A battery powered alarm responds to a signal produced when there is contact between metal strips resulting from the application of hand pressure. The hardness of the foam separators will influence the amount of hand pressure needed to trigger the audible alarm. This may prevent sensing of subtle pressure changes, rendering the. device of limited training value.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,088 provides a complex arrangement of sensors, measurement devices and feedback systems that require attachment to various parts of a golfer""s body. To receive audio feedback the player wears a set of earphones. A unit that senses shoulder movement and body tilt may be worn between the player""s shoulder blades. Weight distribution sensors, inside the golfer""s shoes, provide feedback for correct address before commencing the golf swing. Added to this equipment is a hip mounted control unit that receives signals for encoding from the various sensors. Attempts to simultaneously improve several facets of one""s movements using the multiple response device can lead to confused frustration from trying to concentrate on too many different aspects of a golf swing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,322,281; 5,431,395 and 5,439,217 describe a device including a sheet having sensors strategically positioned over its surface to occupy key locations on the handles of either a tennis racket or golf club about which the sheet may be wrapped. The key locations represent points where a player may apply hand pressure while hitting a tennis ball or swinging a golf club. An objective of the device is to notice the application of an optimum amount of pressure to the sports implement, i.e., racket or club, during play. The wrap-around feature of the sheet changes the radial dimension of the object contacting the player""s hand. When the sheet is removed, however, the feel of the racket or golf club changes, compromising any benefit derived from practicing with the device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,217 discusses other tennis and golf training devices, using means for feedback to the player.
Another golf swing training device, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,563, provides a handle construction comprising an electrically conducting shaft having a plurality of grooves formed annularly therein. The handle is suitably weighted to simulate the weight and inertia of an actual golf club. Resilient separators provide spacers between the electrically conductive shaft and a conductive wrapping. Application of hand pressure, during execution of a golf swing, flattens the separators producing contact between the shaft and the conductive wrapping. Contact between these parts of the swing simulation device activates an indicator that signals when a player""s grip exceeds a desired amount of pressure. A device of the type described does not discriminate a specific point of application of too much pressure upon the grip.
The assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,541 includes a single sensor for detecting grip pressure on the grip portion of a golf club. The sensor may be repositionable at the surface of the club handle and between golf clubs. An indicator, included in the assembly, provides output signaling of a pressure condition exceeding a certain value. A covering extends over the sensor attached to the handle. The assembly includes a connecting wire between the sensor and a battery pack that may be attached outside or inside the shaft of the golf club. As disclosed, a single point sensor limits the area of the grip over which pressure may be sensed during execution of a golf swing.
The previous discussion indicates that currently available training aids for sports such as baseball, golf, tennis and hockey have a variety of disadvantages related to either device complexity or failure to produce a full range of response to applied hand pressure. Still further, there is no method or device disclosed that provide for the taking of an activity xe2x80x9chistoryxe2x80x9dfrom an individual, such as a noted sports figure and/or professional, and then providing an arrangement through which another individual, such as a novice or trainee player, is automatically coached toward replication of the professional""s recorded moves.
In view of the above described deficiencies associated with the use of known designs for sports training aids for determining, among other traits, grip pressure, the present invention has been developed to alleviate these drawbacks and provide further benefits to the user. These enhancements and benefits are described in greater detail hereinbelow with respect to several alternative embodiments of the present invention.
The present invention in its several disclosed embodiments alleviates the drawbacks described above with respect to conventionally designed grip pressure monitoring assemblies and incorporates several additionally beneficial features.
A grip pressure monitor according to the present invention provides a compact monitoring assembly contained in a tubular housing that preferably fits inside a hollow handle portion of a sports implement such as a golf club, hockey stick, baseball bat and the like. The tubular housing, through its construction and placement, provides reinforcement to the hollow handle that may be weakened by the machining of openings to accommodate exposure of one or more sensors. Wires from the sensors pass through the openings in the hollow handle for connection to a microprocessor held within the tubular housing. The microprocessor monitors and records micro-volt changes produced by application of hand pressure to the sensors during execution of a movement, such as a golf swing, that is a key element of a sport of choice. Electrical signals may be recorded intermittently or continuously by the microprocessor over the time period spanning from initiation to completion of the movement of interest. Information recorded in this way may later be compared with another movement of the same type to determine the similarity between the two and comparative differences. A preferred use of a grip pressure monitor according to the present invention is the measurement of the hand pressure profile of a professional golfer, tennis player or other sports expert. The microprocessor may store information for a variety of experts, depending on storage capacity. Stored profiles may be used to improve the proficiency of less skilled players.
Although it will be recognized that a grip pressure monitor assembly according to the present invention has application to a number of sports, for convenience, the following description makes primary reference to the use of such a device for producing a more consistent and effective golf swing.
A preferred method for use of a grip pressure detector assembly according to the present invention involves comparison of the hand pressure profile of a novice golfer to that of an expert or professional golfer. When used in this way, the grip pressure detector assembly first measures and records the hand pressure profile of a professional golfer. It will be recognized that the use of an expert will also apply when using the grip pressure detector assembly for other sports. The microprocessor module stores the information generated by an expert golfer. Grip pressure profiles may be stored for any number of expert or professional golfers to be later. used in a comparative mode to improve the proficiency of a less skilled player.
The beneficial effects described above apply generally to the exemplary devices and mechanisms disclosed herein for an activity training aid. The specific methods and structures through which these benefits may be delivered will be described in greater detail hereinbelow.